This invention relates to intermediates useful in the preparation of prostaglandins and to a process for preparing them.
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,146, issued to David R. White on Aug. 10, 1976, columns 1-31 inclusive, under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).